


The Chase Continues

by AlexRT



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Chases, Crossdressing, Light Bondage, Menstrual Sex, Minor Injuries, Morning After, Other, Rough Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: Izaya was hoping for a peaceful night until Shizuo showed up.A slip up leads to injury and revelation of a closely held secret.Is it love or just a deal?





	The Chase Continues

“I-za-yaaa!”

“Shit, what was Shizuo doing in this part of town?!” I thought to myself as I ducked into the nearest alley, running, our cat and dog chase beginning once again “And now of all times too”. I intentionally left Ikeburo at this time every month to avoid him among others but yet here he was and here I am, running, the last thing I wanted to be doing right now. But I knew well enough that a beast like him would not be quick to give-up the chase and that being caught would not end well for me.

“Fuck”, I recognized this alley and knew that it dead ended soon and he was gaining on my usual lead. To make matters even worse all of a sudden a wave of nausea and stabbing pain hit me again with a touch of dizziness. “Karma, this was definitely the universe's way of punishing me”. 

Looking around I spied a fire escape with some trash cans and bags under it. I could probably swing up and onto it if I jumped and pushed off the trash can. He’d gained even more ground and I knew I’d only have one chance at this. Focused solely on my escape I mustered up a great leap and a jump reaching for the escape ladder but before I could wrap my hand around it a great force jerked me downwards by my ankle and I came crashing down, the trash heap breaking my fall. “Shit” I cursed under my breath as a searing pain now radiated from my ankle as I tried to roll and stand only to be shoved down again, barely dodging an incoming fist to the face.

“I-zaaa-yaa! You’re going to pay for running me into that truck last week” he screamed while throwing another punch that I managed to roll away from.

“Now now Shizuo, can’t we talk this out? I had no way of knowing that truck was coming, not to mention didn’t you learn to look both ways before crossing the street?” Bad point to be making right now, I though just as the words had left my mouth. It was enough of a distraction however to slip my hand into my pocket and pull out my trusty blade, affording a slight pull back from him and giving me enough space to jump to a stand, sending more shooting pain up my leg, but I managed to remain standing.

“You really think you can escape this time?” he said in a no longer yelling voice taking a step towards me. “I’ve finally caught you and now it’s time for your punishment”.

Now what? I was indeed cornered; my ankle was at best sprained but more likely dislocated or broken. I could probably get one good stab or slice into him but it likely wouldn’t be enough. As I contemplated this, my knife still in an outstretched hand pointed at him, he took another step closer. It would probably just increase his rage but I wasn’t about to go down without a fight. As he took another step closer I swung, looking to land a slice but at the same time received a swift kick to my weight bearing leg causing me to topple over, barely having time to brace, as he grabbed and pinned my wrists to either side, the one benefit being he couldn’t punch me with both hands occupied like this. I attempted to flail and kick but his grip only tightened as he locked my legs between his knees and sat back on my shins.

“Do you know how many shirts you’ve destroyed? Shirts, that were a gift to me from my precious little brother?”

I remained silent this time.

“Also, how hard it is to get blood stains out of white clothing? Well, now it’s my turn to show you” He said as he moved my knife holding hand forward. Guessing at what was coming, I loosened my grip, dropping it to the side.

“Now now Izaya, you can’t go leaving knives around, some kid could find it and hurt themselves” he said mockingly as he shifted both of my wrists above my head and into one of his hands. Damn my tiny wrists and his large hands. He then picked my knife up with his now free hand. “Let’s see how you like having your shirt cut up”.

This was bad, really bad, if he did that he would find out for sure. Panicked, I again tried to flail and roll, anything to get away. His grip on my wrists only tightened though and a smirk crossed his face. “If you don’t stop moving so much I might slip” he threatened as he brought the blade tip to my collar.

“This isn’t funny Shizuo, unlike you I’m not immortal and don’t possess freak healing powers”

“I still feel pain though”

“Fine, I’m sorry, can you let me go now?”

“It’s going to take a lot more than a “sorry” to make up for all the hell you’ve put me through.”

“Information!, What do you want to know, you name it I can come up with it.”

“Hmph, you really think you can weasel your way out of this? Well think again” He said as he hooked the blade tip under the collar of my shirt and started to pull it towards himself until it was completely split open. “You wear a vest too, to protect yourself from things like this?” 

Lucky for me I guess that he doesn’t seem to know the difference between Kevlar and binding.  
“Are you happy now? You destroyed my shirt, so can we call it even?”

“Your stench is worse than usual flea” he said as he leaned his face closer.

“Well we were just running, not to mention I’m lying on a pile of garbage” I replied somewhat snarckally. Given his canine sense of smell though I could guess what he was actually getting at. He continued sniffing at my neck, a confused and somewhat perplexed expression crossing his face. “What are you, a drug dog or something?” He ignored my remark, gears clearly turning in his head, a rare sight if I do say so myself. 

Then something clicked and his expression changed. He dropped the knife and with his now free hand grabbed at my crotch. “What the Hell! Are you gay or something?” as I again tried to squirm away. Shit he was definitely putting two and two together. “Why the fuck are you fondling me?!” he stopped and then moved his hand back towards my chest, still concealed under a vest, and placed his palm near my heart, which was beating rapidly now.

He continued to stare at me, but with eyes lost in the process of thought. “Your scent makes sense now”

“Oh, and why is that?” I replied trying to still sound calm and nonchalant.

“You know damn well why that is”

“Really?, I haven’t a clue as I don’t have a super human sense of smell like you do” hoping that there was a possibility I could still play this off.

“Would you rather I remove your vest or your pants then to show you”

“And what is it you plan to show me, gay-perv?” hoping to rile him up again and maybe get off with only a beating.

In a low growl of a voice he replied “That you don’t have a dick”.

“How rude Shizuo, just because I don’t have a behemoth in my pants like yourself” Come on already, fly into a rage so we can end this. To my displeasure though he remained unnervingly calm and reached his hand back down to my waist and began to yank at my belt buckle.

“Seriously Shizuo, this isn’t funny, what happened to your whole “payback for all I’ve done to you” thing?”

“Hmph, well if I’m right, which I’m almost certain I am, then things just really changed” he said as he figured out how to undo my belt.

“I’ll say this again I don’t swing that way”

“Oh, I know you’re not gay… but I also know you’re not a dude” he said as he undid the zipper and yanked the front of my jeans down.  
The jig was up, he knew, my greatest adversary had discovered the one thing I had worked so hard to conceal and the one thing that allowed me to conduct my work. The greatest blackmail he could possibly have.

“Fine, fine” I paused “*I’m a chick*” I meekly said in a voice just above a whisper.

“Ikeburo’s most nefarious information broker, and greatest jackass, is a butch. ..My payback options just increased. I can imagine what any number of your “clients” would do with this information”.

“tch… so what do you want to keep your mouth shut about this?”

A smirk of rage and power crossed his face. “And why would I stay quiet when I could get my payback now?” He said as he went to pull his phone from his pocket.

There had to be some way out of this. Between the stress, hormones, and adrenaline, my head was spinning. Then suddenly it hit me, the act I played for “certain” information gathering assignments. The embarrassment of it would be far less worse than the alternative at hand right now.  
With a deep breath I gathered my resolve. I’d never tried to charm a beast but the human in him should react. “Shii-zuu-oo…” I drew out my syllables in my more feminine and breathy voice. “I can provide far better “entertainment” then your phone right now” slowly batting my eyes”

“eh?” his grin turning to one of confusion and slight annoyance.

“You probably don’t … get around much, do you?” maintaining my slow and breathy speaking style while raising my shin up slightly making contact with his crotch straddled there.

“And what are you implying flea?” his tone now lower.

“Merely that I may be able to provide a “service” that would “satisfy” you” rocking my hips slightly and again raising my shin.

“Oh” a simple and almost un-interested reply, his eyes looking away slightly, as he seemed to struggle to process his thoughts. “You want to let me wreck you in exchange for keeping your secret?”

“If it would pleaa-see- youu--“  
He put his phone away and with a pause then reached for the clasps on my vest.  
“b-but not here… I have a place nearby that I’m sure you’ll find better” and will keep anyone else from coming upon us or seeing me like this, I thought to myself.

“And why should I trust you and not fuck you here like the trash you are and take pictures”

“You know I can’t run on this foot and you’ve taken my knife”

He thought about this for a moment and then reached towards his own neck and loosened his bow tie, pulling it off over his head, and then sliding it over my wrists and tightening it. “You try anything funny and I’ll beat your ass and reveal your secret”.

“I know, I know” I retorted with a tone of indifference and a pouty lip.

“Hold your hands under your chin” he barked sharply and then zipped my coat and pulled my pants up. He grabbed my knife and slid it in his pocket and then stood up. “So where’s this place?” he asked as he reached down and picked me up in a “princess” carry. 

With my face I motioned up “two blocks from here. There’s a catwalk up there”. While I did not relish the idea of being carried at such a height we would be less likely to be noticed on the roof tops compared to the streets. “We can enter it from the roof”.

He then threw me over his shoulder so as to have a free hand to reach the fire escape ladder and climb up it. Once on the roof he shifted me back to a princess carry and walked along the roofs and catwalks. For the most part I looked away, neither down nor up to him. For a moment I did look up though thinking to myself that this was certainly not an angle I’d ever viewed him from. His features seemed softer this way. The hell?, what was I thinking and turned my attention back to looking ahead.

“It’s the next one over but it’s a jump” He held me slightly tighter and then with a near effortless vault easily cleared the gap. “This door’s never locked. When you go down the stairs turn left and then it’s three down on the left”. We were soon standing out front of my door. “The key’s in my left pocket”. Shifting his hold on me he reached in and pulled it out.

“Cute” he said mockingly, likely commenting on my cat charm. He entered and then closed the door behind us. Being near the wall I moved my shoulder slightly flicking on the light switch. The room was plain; I hadn’t put much effort into it as I seldom used this space let alone brought anyone here. There was a small low table in the middle of the main space with a ceiling lamp above it. Along the back wall was the kitchenette, a counter, stovetop and sink with a few cupboards. There was a bathroom off to the right and a sliding door leading to the bedroom on the left. I leaned up and still in my sultry whisper said “The bedroom’s to the left” batting my eyes and motioning slightly.

He slid open the door, and not bothering with the lights, dropped me on the futon in the center of the room. I had no clue what his bedroom preferences might be so I simply laid there waiting to see how he would proceed. Not looking at me, he kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. He then roughly pulled off my socks and shoes, not bothering with the laces. He set himself in the position we’d been in earlier, though I was flat now, sitting on my shins and holding my hands above my head. With his free hand he yanked down my coat zipper and brushed aside what remained of my shirt. With little hesitation he began to undo the clasp hooks on the side of my vest, pulling it over my head and off to the side once they were all undone.

“tch- how many layers do you wear?” as he revealed my final tube top compressor.

“If you undo my hands I can get rid of this pile of clothing for you” He let go of my tied wrists and with both hands yanked all the clothing pieces towards it, bunching all the sleeve ends up around it. He then loosened the bow tie enough to remove it and slide all the clothing pieces off. He then slid the bow tie back over my wrists and tightened it.

“I guess you’re not flat”

“Of course not, why do you think it took so many layers” I said teasingly, raising my head.

He raised his hand and then lowered it back, and then raised it again and lowered it onto my chest. Guys were all the same, always going for the boobs first. And, given the timing, for me everything was doubly sensitive or rather everything was magnified. He squeezed at my chest and with his finger drew circles around my nipples.  
“hahh-“ long sighs escaped from me as he continued. 

He then lowered his head down and wrapped his mouth around the base of my neck, sucking and then suddenly biting.  
“nrgh-“ as I held back a gasp at the sudden action, feeling his canines push harder into my flesh. Seeming satisfied with himself and my reaction, he released slightly and resumed sucking, clearly intending to leave a mark, typical dog. He continued his sucking and somewhat lighter biting along my shoulders and then upper chest. He then trailed his tongue down my breast until he came to the nipple which he circled with his tongue and then brought his lips down and around sending shocks and pulses through my body all the while fondling my other breast with his hand.

Raising his head ever so slightly “you’re really salty”

No duh given all the physical exertion and arousal of the last couple hours. “What were you expecting” I replied “Sugar, spice, and everything nice?” giving my usual smirk.

“No” flatly, again leaning down but this time biting my nipple

“urgh-gh-“ more shockwaves pulsing through me, a low moan escaping my lips.

“Your face is pathetic right now”

“And whose fault do you think that is” still breathing heavily, my heart racing.

Moving his face to my ear “I like it though, it’s more honest than your usual one”

True, very little of this was still an act and I was honestly quite aroused. This was Shizuo though, one of the last people I would have ever imagined being in this position with. Though honestly, it was somewhat surprising that I’d managed to keep this secret from him since High School despite our constant battles. Still, fucking around with him hadn’t exactly been in any of my plans and he now had serious leverage over me (both literally and figuratively). I’d deal with that later though, right now he was again biting and licking on me around my ears and neck to which I gave an amused sigh and stifled chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” he brought his head up to face me.

“You really are just like a dog, using your muzzle for everything”

“Do you have a problem with that?” somewhat irritated

“No, It’s just different” I retorted “Normally I’m either expected to lead or they get to their end goal very quickly. I’ve never really been “serviced” in this way”.

“Who said anything about serving you? I just like it this way” He then let go of the hold on my wrists and ran both hands down my sides until he came to the edge of the pants on my hips, at which point he slid his hands under me, grabbing at my ass. Even through the fabric, the sensation of touch and pressure got to me “nrgh-gh-“ my breathing speeding up again almost gasping. With my hands no longer held down I slowly brought them forward to Shizuo’s chest and began undoing the buttons on his vest.

His hand shot forward pushing my hands back above my head. “I never said you could move” starring intently down at me.

“Your clothes are going to get messed up if you leave them on much longer”

“You toy around with me all the time, so now it’s my turn to make you my play thing, so like the tool you are don’t move unless I tell you to”

“Fine, just know that there’s no laundry here and my clothes are probably too small for you”

He seemed to think about this for a moment and then, letting go of my wrists, brought his hands to his vest and shirt and quickly undid the buttons, throwing the clothing items off to the side, revealing perfectly toned abs and defined but not bulging muscles. True, I had cut up a number of his tops but never completely enough to see this.

“Your face looks stupid” he was right I probably was making some kind of stupid expression, having been caught off guard by the appeal of his figure.

“I guess lifting vending machines and running makes for a good workout”

“Hmph” a slight grin of satisfaction crossed his face, clearly aware that I was enamored with his appearance. Given his slenderness his build may not be exactly what one would expect of “the strongest man in Ikeburo” but it certainly was one of strength and power. I wanted now more than ever to touch him, to run my hands along his chest and to press my own against it. I didn’t dare move though given his last directive. Despite Shizuo’s usually dense nature, he seemed to read me like an open book right now.

“You’re thinking about something lewd right now aren’t you?”

“That obvious?” I replied not bothering to deny it.

“You’re always plotting something and then watching the fallout from your actions from afar”

“And you hardly think and just do whatever you want in the moment”

“Hmph, like right now?” again returning his hands to my hips, sliding off my already unbuckled pants, I raising my hips slightly to aid him in their removal and he chucking them off to the side. He then put one of my legs over his shoulder and began running kisses and sucking up my thigh. The sensation of touch coming ever closer was driving me insane. Who would have ever thought that he would be the kind to take things slow. With his hands he squeezed at my still underwear covered ass and then ran them up and down my sides and along my thighs. All of which caused me to make rather embarrassing low moans. Call it what he may but I felt that I was certainly getting more out of this then he, but he soon assured me otherwise “Damn it you’re so noisy” as I could see his pants were bulging. Clearly I had managed to turn him on as well.

“tch-“ cursing inaudibly under his breath as he removed his hands from me and lowered my leg shifting himself backwards to remove his pants, his underwear remaining on though. He then leaned back over me a hand on my wrist, the other supporting his weight, our bodies close but still not touching. My heart continued to race and was likely felt by him as well. Unexpectedly to me he brought his face closer and locked his lips on mine. Pressing firmly, his tongue then beginning to explore my mouth, running along my teeth and then entwining with my own. He was taking my breath away (literally) and I soon was in desperate need of air.

“mrngh” I attempted to speak, bucking with my hips to get him to break his seal on my mouth. He lifted his face slightly allowing me enough of a gap to gasp for air, panting slightly. He again looked amused by this, and returned his lips to mine, beginning to grind against me with his hardening dick to which I gladly moved my own hips against. As we continued, him kissing and not releasing until I was burning for air, grinding against one another, he began tugging at my underwear trying to one handedly pull them off of me while alternating at trying to remove his own.

I managed to break from our kiss for a moment, catching my breath “Condoms—are – in the – drawer--”. He again leaned in for another kiss cutting me off and continued to work at my underwear.  
Managing to break away again *gasp* “also—I need to—remove the – tampon that –“ he cut me off again and after another breath “I’m – wearing” finishing my sentence from before. He made no move to get up but released his hand from my wrists so that he could use both hands to remove the one piece of clothing that remained in his way on me, still deeply kissing the whole time. 

*gasp*huff* “Seriously Shizuo – Condom” *pant* “I don’t want to have your kids”

“tch- you’re so noisy” covering my mouth with his own again and sliding a hand along my side and hip until it came to rest at my crotch. He then wrapped his fingers around the string and pulled swiftly, removing and chucking the tampon off to the side.

“nrgh-ha-a-a” It was always such an awkward yet relieving feeling to remove those. It felt much better without it. He quickly filled the now vacated space with his fingers, but not going very deep, lips still locked on mine. Everything was amplified and even the slightest movements were like a mixture of electricity and ecstasy shooting through my body.

“gah-ahh-ahh” I moaned between breaths. I wanted him, I wanted him so badly, more, more, was all I could think but then he pulled away, removing his hands and lips, shifting his weight back onto his heels. I shuddered slightly at the sudden lack of contact, wanting desperately to be touched again.

“What’s with that face?! You told me to go put a sleeve on” I knew he was teasing me, intentionally waiting until he brought me to this point to go get one. Still, I pouted slightly, laid there, my chest rising and falling rapidly, breathing still somewhat erratically.

I couldn’t turn well enough to see but I could hear the sound of the drawer opening behind me.  
“Jeez, are you a convenience store or something?” I could hear him rummaging about. I found it advantageous to have a variety on hand.

“Just pick whatever you like” my voice coming out more whiny then I intended.

“Oh I’m sor-ry for making you wait” he replied sarcastically.

From the sound of his steps and the cast of his shadow I could tell that he had removed his underwear and selected something.  
“Now where were we” he said in a low brash but seductive voice, my nearly resting heart returning to a quickening beat, his presence returning on top of me, sinking in for another kiss. His hand slid down to my lower back and he began to raise me up to which I brought my leg up to wrap around his back, a movement for which he didn’t reprimand me for this time. I then raised the other leg, entwining both behind him, raising myself further. My strong legs were good for more than just running. He further positioned me with the hand on my lower back, the other supporting his weight and acting as a brace. 

Leaning in for another kiss he then inserted the tip, causing my legs to clench more tightly around him and my head to fly back, breaking our kiss, a noise of pleasure and pain escaping me. Even being fairly loose it felt like there wasn’t enough space but at the same time I still wanted it. For a split second I thought I saw a look of concern but it was quickly replaced by one that was a mix of pride, vengeance, and amusement.

“How’s it feel to be stabbed flea” arrogant, cocky, using my usual demeanor. I couldn’t form coherent words though to reply with, just a nod and a look I hoped conveyed desire. He then pulled me further on to him while pushing deeper into me. Slow, so slow, but hitting everything, immense pressure everywhere. I wanted to cry out but even that I couldn’t form properly. Deeper and deeper, having no idea when he’d reach the hilt, he continued in. He then paused for a moment and slowly began to slide back out. I felt like my insides would collapse from the sudden lack of fulfillment.  
He stared intently at me watching every move of my mouth and flutter of my eyes.

“Are you … trying to… burn holes through…me… with your… eyes?”

“No, just taking in a side of you that I’m coming to like quite well” and with that he slid back in, more quickly this time, starting to build up a rhythm that grew faster and more forceful with each pass. I raised myself up further, trying to match pace. Feeling unbalanced I threw my arms up, locking my knotted wrists behind his neck. He was too engrossed this time to care and so I was able to stay there, locked completely on to him, throwing my head back wildly.

“ah-ha-ha-ha, mo-re~more Shizuo” It was weird to hear my own voice screaming his name as normally it was he who was screaming mine. Never, never had I had anything this good. My whole body was burning and I felt high, my head light and clear of almost anything that didn’t pertain to right now and this moment.

I had no idea where he was at but I was close, very close, and would probably pass out as soon as I climaxed. His thrusting had become more erratic and despite his stamina I could tell from his breathing that he must be close as well. With an animalistic grunt from him he came as I climaxed, a breathy scream of his name on my lips “Shiii-zuu-ooo”. He lowered himself and rolled sideways, my arms still wrapped around his neck, my body resting on top of his, our racing hearts beginning to match one another and return to a more normal rate. My hands were starting to fall asleep under the weight of his head but I was too tired to move or say anything and soon was passed out, dead to the world.

\---------

When I awoke later I could tell that sunlight was pouring into the main room, a sliver of it breaking through the sliding door still open from the night before. Groggily I raised myself up by the elbows; my wrists no longer tied, and looked around the room that I was now alone in. Typical, have their fun and run, though I guess that makes things somewhat less awkward and I guess he cared enough to throw a blanket one me, just noticing that I was covered, but then again that could just be because this place probably looked like a crime scene when we were through. I rolled back over and brought myself to a sitting position, rubbing at my neck. From what little I could see I was probably a mess, covered in bruises and bite marks, or at least I could still feel them.

“Damn Dog” I mumbled under my breath contemplating the “make-up magic” I’d need to perform to cover all this, not to mention everything was sore. Wrapping the blanket around my shoulders like a poncho I went to stand up to go clean myself up but quickly crumbled back down.

“Shit-“ pain shooting up my leg. My ankle was still messed up, though I didn’t think it was broken. I’d need to call Shinra to make a house call once I found my phone and wiggled into some clothes. Mumbling curses under my breath I looked around for my jacket and in turn my phone. He couldn’t have thrown it that far.

“Damn it Shizuo” just then I heard the door to the bath opposite the bedroom entrance slide open.

“You’re so noisy flea” Shizuo said as he exited wearing only pants and rubbing a towel over his head.

Shit, had he been watching and listening to me this whole time? And damn was he still something to see, now even clearer with the morning light.

“Can you toss me my jacket wherever it ended up at?”

Ever so casually “What for?”

“Please” not in the mood for whatever game he was playing. He just continued to stand there, apparently waiting for a response.

“I need my phone”

“For what?”

“To call someone”

“Who?”

Becoming more irritated “Seriously Shizuo, please give me my fucking jacket or phone already”  
He remained silent and pretended to ignore me.  
Cooling down a bit after my prior outburst I mumbled “I need to call Shinra”

“What for?”

Becoming irritated again “to have a party, what do you think? I need him to look at my ankle that you messed up last night. And to answer the next question you’re probably thinking, yes he knows I’m a chick (how could a personal physician not know?)” he seemed to be both giving some thought to this while also appearing wholly uninterested. 

Still irritated and with the sheet around me I began to army crawl towards the bathroom.

He chuckled slightly “Now what are you doing?”

I ignored him, continuing on my way.

“Really, you’re just going to ignore me”

“You don’t seem interested in helping” I finally reached the threshold between the two spaces. I pulled myself in and then sat up to reach for the door. I was at too low of an angle though to pull it shut and my tugs at it did nothing. Whatever, I’ll just leave it open. 

I then shed the sheet and on my hands and knees crawled to the stool by the shower head and pulled myself up onto it. Luckily the shower head and knobs were designed to be reached from this point. I turned it on and cleaned myself, washing away the layers of dried sweat and smeared blood. I finished and then reached into the cabinet to my right for a towel and dried myself off. 

I then reached back in and got a fresh pair of underwear and a pad (no way was I putting a tampon in today). After a struggle that involved pulling myself to a one footed stand via the shower mount, I managed to get them on. I then did a one footed hop towards the door, bracing myself on the walls and whatever else I could grab onto and somewhere along the way the towel on my shoulders slipped off. Whatever, I wasn’t going back for it. 

Racking my brain I tried to remember where I had stashed one of my burner phones around here. Scanning the room my eyes quickly fell upon Shizuo who was sitting with his legs out stretched in the doorway between the main room and bedroom, still shirtless and now with a cigarette in his mouth, smirking slightly. 

Still ticked off at him “and what’s so amusing to you right now?” I said vehemently.

“hmph the fact that there’s actually a time when you’re not a cocky asshole always standing above and surveying all of creation like some wanna-be God”

“That’s just my hobby, the rest of the time I’m a crippled clown here to amuse you” I spat out sarcastically, still leaning on the door frame.

“Oh you’re “amusing” alright but not necessarily for the reasons you think”

“And what might that be”

“You may call me a “dog” and a “monster” but regardless I’m still a guy and you’re parading around naked, so why wouldn’t I be “amused”?”

This took me somewhat by surprise and I could feel my face flush slightly. Does that mean he also found me attractive? Stupid hormones, messing with my head. I then heard a knock at the main door, shit, who could that be?!

“I’ll get it” he said nonchalantly as he stood up.

In a hissing whisper to him “I’m not expecting anyone so don’t answer it”

“but you are” he replied normally, turning to walk to the door as another knock came.

I frantically looked around for something to cover up with. Who the hell did he invite here? I then spied Shizuo’s shirt and vest in a crumpled pile near me. I reached down and quickly threw on his shirt and began fumbling with the buttons, still balanced on one foot as I heard the main door open and heard a familiar voice.

“And what is this “something” that you broke that you need me to fix?” He inquired, speaking to Shizuo. “because you know I would appreciate something less cryptic then “I broke something, can you come fix it?””

So he contacted Shinra himself… and now Shinra’s going to find out that we slept together. A thought that I was more embarrassed about then I expected to be. Shizuo motioned towards the bedroom and closed the entry door behind Shinra. Shinra stepped into the room and took one look at it and then stared up at me, disheveled, wearing pretty much only Shizuo’s shirt.

Then with his typically overly happy demeanor proclaimed “well it looks like you two had a fun night”

“I don’t want to talk about it” I mumbled. Regaining some semblance of my normal demeanor “A dog pulled me off a fire escape and messed up my ankle”

Shinra said nothing further and walked over to me.

“Well go ahead and sit down” he said as he sat his bag down and kneeled. I took a hop to the side of the doorway and slid down the wall, pushing aside what remained of Shizuo’s clothing and stretching my legs out straight.

Shinra proceeded in his usual manner, poking and feeling around it, observing my chocked grimaces with the most clinical and studious of gazes.

Finally, “Good news is it’s dislocated not broken bad news for you is that it will need to be popped back into place and you probably won’t be able to put weight on it for a little while”

“greeeaattt” I could feel my eyes roll.

“Also, I don’t have any local sedatives, I’m in the market for a new supplier by the way, and you don’t do well on morphine”

“tch- don’t remind me” that was a whole other story. *sigh* “toss me some Ibeprophen from the cabinet and I’ll deal with it”

“It’s going to hurt…. A lot”

“I’ll deal with it” flatly

“Okay then— Shove something in your mouth so you don’t bite your tongue or break your teeth. Also, I don’t trust you to stay still so, Shizuo come help me” Shizuo who had still been standing in the main room, watching, came in *umph* as he brought himself to the floor.

“I need you to keep her back against the wall and her hip locked, also protect me from being punched or head butted” flashing a knowing grimaced-smirk my way.

“That was one time” I replied. 

I could see Shizuo trying to determine how to carry out Shinra’s instructions. Shinra then said “Oh, put a pillow or something behind your head too” which Shizuo then retrieved and placed while also bringing his knees to rest on either side of me, resting only a small portion of his weight on my thighs. With his hands he then brought my wrists together and pushed them into my chest holding them with just his right hand. He then pushed his own bare chest against mine, his shoulders slightly over and against mine.

“you could put a shirt on you know” I said as I turned my head slightly, feeling myself blush again.

In a low somewhat haughty growl “You’re wearing it” and with that he then shoved his wadded up vest into my mouth. “hrmph”

“Well you two look situated then” as if this was the most routine and normal thing. I could feel as he ran his fingers along my ankle and Shizuo pushed closer to me, his head off to the side and against the wall next to mine. My head was again awash in a mix of emotions; pain, lust, disgust, attraction, confusion, desire, fear, as I stared slightly up towards the ceiling.

Then it hit me like a bus, not necessarily the worst pain I had undergone from a Shinra procedure but pretty high up there. I could feel my whole body try to jolt forward as sweat and tears ran down my face, Shizuo crushing against me, I trying to gasp but only able to breathe through my nose. Then I was numb slightly or maybe burning was the better description, like that part of my body was just radiating heat and simultaneously melting. Shinra’s hands like icicles, stabbing wherever they touched as he fashioned a splint and wrapped it.

“You still with us?”

I tried to nod, Shizuo’s collar still against my neck.

“Good, I rather you not go into shock on me” he smiled and returned to work.

That damn smile, if I didn’t know any better I’d think he enjoyed this kind of thing, hell that bastard probably did.

“Done” as he put away his things and stood up “Rest, stay off of it, and keep it splinted for at least a week” “I have other matters to attend to now so I’ll be off” he then showed himself out and the door clicked behind him.

“mrph-ru-gan-ret-grow-now” I tried to speak, still gagged and panting trying to spit out the vest, and wiggling my shoulders. “sear-ass-re, grit-off” I continued to wiggle my shoulders and tried to push my hands into his chest.

In a low mumble “you’re so noisy flea” his head now resting on my shoulder, sniffing deeply “your scent’s on everything”

“row-duh” my breathing now somewhat back to normal, my ankle still throbbing. He shifted his weight back which gave me enough space to free my hands and bring them to my face, removing the wadded up vest, finally able to breathe deeply. His head was still braced against the wall and his head was turned away.

“You can get up now you know”

Nothing

“Earth to Shizuo” I went to wave my hand in front of his face which he appeared to instinctively pull back from it.

In a whisper “That sound… I know the feeling that goes along with that sound”

“And?, it’s not like either of us haven’t been through worse, not to mention less than a day ago you wanted to beat the shit out of me anyways. What can’t hit a girl or something?” I said mockingly.

Nothing

“Well if you feel bad about it or something you could get me some shorts out of the drawer and hand me my phone”

Still nothing

“Don’t you have work or something to finish with Tom, instead of sitting here straddling me?”

He turned his head back towards me “Every girl I’ve ever been with I ended up hurting…”

“Well you didn’t hurt me as a girl” This tenderness on both our parts seemed very strange.

“Have you seen yourself?”

Wanting desperately to lighten this mood “Did you not enjoy yourself? because I see this as the price for keeping my secret and for losing the game this time. Also, I assure you I’ve been through worse. Now if you’re done being all sappy-caring and shit I have work to attend to” I went to roll to the side. He still didn’t get up but slid back off of me so that I could move.

I grabbed at the door frame to pull myself up to standing again but was hit by a wave of dizziness and nausea. I barely caught myself as I fell to the floor and tried to reach for the waste basket on the other side of the frame, managing to pull it to myself before barfing up what little remained in my stomach and trying to control my breathing. Right, Ibeprophan on an empty stomach plus the usual time of month things was not a good combo. I turned to see a confused and almost panicked Shizuo.

“Would you stop staring at me already? Sometimes being a girl isn’t all sunshine and rainbows” I was starting to feel bitchy again my voice heavy with sarcasm, my nausea subsiding. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. To my surprise he got up and then reached down, picking me up in a princess carry again.

“You don’t need to fuckin’ carry me, I just need a crutch”

Ignoring me he proceeded out of the bedroom and into the main room, striding through it and then setting me down in the bathroom on the toilet seat and leaving, sliding the door behind him. Okay then, I thought to myself turning towards the counter to drink some water and brush my teeth. I finished and hopped my way out. 

The room was empty and the house was quiet. On the table sat my phone. Well I guess he finally decided to leave, I shrugged and made my way to the table, seating myself on a pillow at it. As I expected there were numerous missed calls and messages. Luckily I didn’t have any scheduled “appearances” to keep this week, though reconnaissance could be a problem. I guess I owed Shinra some localized anesthetic from his comment earlier, rather easy in my opinion to come by. 

*gurgle-* my stomach growled, I guess it had been awhile since I ate. I hardly kept anything in this house though and my stomach was still kind of sour. I’d just ignore it for now and catch up on a few more texts and e-mails.

All of a sudden the door knob turned and it swung open. Crap, Shizuo didn’t lock it on his way out?! To my relief and surprise Shizuo was the one who walked through it, wearing my jacket and carrying a shopping bag, which for some reason struck me as hilarious and I busted out laughing.

“tch-“ he plopped the bag down on the table and sat on the floor across from me. “What kind of house only has alcohol and chocolate?” he angrily remarked as he pulled stuff out of the bag.

“I eat out a lot” I shrugged reaching for a melon bread and tea “and this is more an “office” then a home, I pretty much only use it for business and when my time of month is really bad”

“Business that involves alcohol and a bedroom” he remarked condescendingly, raising an eyebrow.

“I take my work very seriously and use whatever tools and skills seem necessary to get what I want” I replied matter-of-factly.

“Which involves getting guys drunk and whoring yourself?”

“Sometimes… but I think of it as a game and a form of interrogation. Plus it’s not an all-of-the-time kind of thing, only certain clients and certain assignments, it’s a tool and strategy after all not an objective” why was I telling him so much? I was basically laying out my whole business, giving him more dirt on me that could be used against me. So I shut myself up and shoved some more bread in my face. Yeah for bread.

We both sat there eating in silence and avoiding looking at one another, the air growing heavier and more awkward with each passing moment.

He broke the tension “The convenience store doesn’t have crutches…”

“That’s fine, I can get some delivered” not knowing what else to say. “… Thanks for the food”

“un-“ he replied the air growing heavy again. I felt like we both wanted to say something but didn’t know how to put whatever it was into words. What was one supposed to say at a time like this? How were we going to act towards each other going forward? Would he actually keep my secret? Was it possible that I might like him? Questions continued to build and swirl in my head.  
Finally I spoke “I.. um… when we leave here can we just act like this never happened?” I nervously fidgeted with the tea bottle.

Nothing, as he continued to eat and chew, likely also collecting his thoughts.

“And when we’re here?” he replied

I took a deep breath, not able to completely believe what I was about to say, “In exchange for keeping my secret, when we’re here I’ll do my best to entertain you”.

“And”

“…And what?”

“And you won’t just abandon this place to try to weasel out of our “agreement”?”

While the thought had briefly crossed my mind, no matter what he clearly had the upper hand as nothing really bound him to not blow my cover which he could do at any time.  
“And I promise I won’t abandon this place or fail to keep up my end of this bargain” I replied.

He crumpled the wrapper and stood up. With a smirk he looked down at me “Then I’ll see you next month… or sooner if I catch you before then”. He threw the wrapper away and removed my jacket, “here” throwing it at me. “Now give me my shirt back” I complied, swapping the two, he then retrieved his wadded up vest and socks, put on his shoes and left.

I still don't know how to describe what we've become but I guess that outside of this place we're enemies but while here we're something else.  
And that’s how Shizuo and I came to be both enemies and lovers depending on the place and time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been thinking about the general outline of this Fic for a couple years but never got around to putting pen to paper until now.  
> I read a Doujin a while back that had Izaya doing information gathering dressed as a girl and being "caught" by Shizuo so this Fic came from the line of thinking of "what if he actually was a girl" which to me makes a slightly plausible explanation for why Shizuo's always pissed off by Izaya's scent so much (smell and sight not matching up and thus leading to anger/confusion).  
> I realize aspects of it are very rape/coercion-esque but I was going for an ultimately consensual outcome.  
> This is a work of Fiction I do not actually endorse said behavior(s).


End file.
